danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Recall THE END
Recall THE END jest endingiem Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy [[Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy/Side: Future|- Side: Future]], zagranym przez TRUSTRICK. Został on wypuszczony 10 sierpnia 2016 roku. Tekst |-|Kanji= 終わりが始まる アリアと共に 白旗を掲げた 奇跡 脱獄の果てに 歓声のなか 手錠 突き付けられ ほら見て 愚かな駒よ 断罪の茶番 独壇場ヴァルキュリー その目で見ろ 教祖を 欺いてよ 好青年 break it! 弾圧的な展開 人の波を掻き分け 叫べ 「my justice is right way!」 さあ Recall from 'THE END' 湯水のように告ぐ 不埒なマニフェスト 黒猫が横切る 前を ガス空 架かる虹はただモノトーン 色彩を諦め 目を閉じ 震えて待つわ 潜在の革命 快進撃ヴァルキュリー 喪失だけが 教師 導いてよ 高性能 fake it! 鮮烈すぎた面会 偏見のあるカテゴライズ nobody knows,only I know さあ Recall from 'THE END' そう彼は 知ってしまった 生ける新世紀と バラバラ 繋げろアナグラム 覚悟はいい? 来るぞ ジ・エンド 独壇場ヴァルキュリー その目で見ろ 教祖を 欺いてよ 好青年 break it! 弾圧的な展開 人の波を掻き分け 叫べ 「my justice is right way!」 make it happen! 快進撃のヴァルキュリー 喪失だけが 教師 導いてよ 高性能 fake it! 鮮烈すぎた面会 偏見のあるカテゴライズ nobody knows,only I know it (you're already know,already over) everybody loves despair さあ Recall from 'THE END' |-|Romaji= Owari ga hajimaru ARIA to tomo ni Shirahata wo kakageta kiseki Datsugoku no hate ni kansei no naka Tejou tsukitsukerare Hora mite oroka na koma yo Danzai no chaban Dokudanjou VARUKYURII Sono me de miro kyouso wo Azamuite yo kouseinen break it! Danatsuteki na tenkai Hito no nami wo kakiwake sakebe "my justice is right way!" Saa Recall from 'THE END' Yumizu no you ni tsugu furachi na MANIFESUTO Kuroneko ga yokogiru mae wo GASU sora kakaru niji wa tada MONOTOON Shikisai wo akirame Me wo toji furuete matsu wa Senzai no kakumei Kaishingeki VARUKYURII Soushitsu dake ga kyoushi Michibiite yo kouseinou fake it! Senretsu sugita menkai Genken no aru KATEGORAIZU nobody knows,only I know Saa Recall from 'THE END' Sou kare wa shitte shimatta Ikeru shinseiki to BARABARA tsunagero ANAGURAMU Kakugo wa ii? Kuru zo JI ENDO Dokudanjou VARUKYURII Sono me de miro kyouso wo Azamuite yo kouseinen break it! Danatsuteki na tenkai Hito no nami wo kakiwake sakebe "my justice is right way!" make it happen! Kaishingeki VARUKYURII Soushitsu dake ga kyoushi Michibiite yo kouseinou fake it! Senretsu sugita menkai Genken no aru KATEGORAIZU nobody knows,only I know it (you're already know,already over) everybody loves despair Saa Recall from 'THE END' |-|Polski= Jak sygnały aria rozpoczynają koniec Cudy wznoszą białe flagi, aby się poddać Wśród oklasków, które świętują naszą ucieczkę z więzienia Kajdany ponownie nasz więżą Spójrz, głupi pionku... Na tą farsę sprawiedliwości! Niezrównana Walkirio Patrz na założyciela Niech będzie nieświadomy, ten wrażliwy młody chłopak przełam się! W tym męczącym postępie Przebij się przez tłumy, krzycząc: "Moja sprawiedliwość jest właściwą drogą!" Dalej, cofnij "KONIEC" Nonszalanckie ogłoszenie jest bezczelnym manifestem, Jakby czarny kot przebiegł ci drogę Tęcza, która sięga tego nieba pełnego dymu jest monotonna, Odrzuciła kolory Zamykając moje oczy, drżę w oczekiwaniu Bezczynna rewolucja! Stale postępująca Walkirio Strata jest twoim jedynym prawdziwym nauczycielem, więc precyzyjnie mnie prowadź - sfałszuj to! W tym całym zbyt barwnym spotkaniu Wszystko jest zaszufladkowane przez przychylność Nikt nie wie, tylko ja, Dalej, cofnij "KONIEC" Tak, nauczył się, że mógł przetrwać w tej nowej erze Ułóż te porozrzucane kawałki w anagram Jesteś gotowy? Nadchodzi: Koniec! Niezrównana Walkirio Patrz na założyciela Niech będzie nieświadomy, ten wrażliwy młody chłopak przełam się! W tym męczącym postępie Przebij się przez tłumy, krzycząc: "Moja sprawiedliwość jest właściwą drogą!" spraw, aby tak się stało! Stale postępująca Walkirio Strata jest twoim jedynym prawdziwym nauczycielem, więc precyzyjnie mnie prowadź - sfałszuj to! W tym całym zbyt barwnym spotkaniu Wszystko jest zaszufladkowane przez przychylność Nikt nie wie, tylko ja, (Już o tym wiesz, już koniec) Wszyscy kochają rozpacz Dalej, cofnij "KONIEC" Filmy Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc I Ending I Linki zewnętrzne shinitakashi.blogspot.com: Napisy Romaji oraz Kanji Kategoria:Muzyka Ciekawostki * Sayaka Kanda - która zaśpiewała ten ending - jest również aktorką głosową Kaede Akamatsu, głównej bohaterki Danganronpy V3.